


Captain

by luckybuckyboy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America X Reader - Freeform, Choking, Degrading kink, F/M, Name-Calling, Oral, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, authority kink, captain america smut, marvel smut, rough, smacking, steve rogers smut, steve smut, steve x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybuckyboy/pseuds/luckybuckyboy
Summary: The reader has an unpopular opinion and Steve decides to put her in her place.-Originally posted on tumblr under lucky-bucky-boy





	Captain

Another shot of burning liquid, a chorus of laughter from the girls around you, eyes pinched shut to ground you. Maria had just told the group her most embarrassing memory, one the involved Fury and being caught in an all too suggestive position that you hoped the vodka could wipe the image of.

Sitting your small glass down, Wanda grabbed the bowl of crumpled up papers and shoved it towards you, “(Y/N)!” She called through a series of giggles. “Your turn!”

A playful sigh and roll of your eyes as you plucked a piece of paper out. Opening it up, you pursed your lips, contemplating the prompt in front of you.

“Whatcha get?” Nat pushed, lips wrapping around her beer.

“What is your most unpopular opinion?” Rereading the question over and over again the answer swirled in you. It was simple, easy for you at least. But you knew the girls surrounding you wouldn’t agree.

“Come on, it can’t be that hard,” Nat pushed, “Like, do you secretly love Justin Bieber? Or have an obsession with the Pussycat Dolls?”

A scoff fell from your lips, “No, but you guys are definitely going to give me push back when I tell you.” You grumbled, grabbing another bottle of Smirnoff Ice.

“Come on,” Wanda pushed more.

“Really, (Y/N/N), it can’t be that bad.” Maria chimed.

With an exasperated sigh you leaned back in your seat, “Fine, but I swear if any of you give me grief I’m going to bed.” A nervous tousle of your hair, “I don’t think Steve deserves the title of Captain. You can’t just get pumped with a serum and suddenly be called Captain America.”

A chorus of “what"s and "you’re joking” came from the group of girls.

“No, I’m not.”

“You’re being serious?” Nat asked, “You genuinely think Steve doesn’t deserve it?”

“What don’t I deserve?” A voice echoed behind you, sending a shiver you knew all too well down your spine. A curious, almost stern tone in his voice.

A rush of regret flooded through you as you turned to look at the blond. He must’ve just gotten back from a run, hair slicked back with sweat and tight fitting under armour shirt sticking to every muscle, voice deep as he messed with his beard.

“Tell him, (Y/N).” Wanda’s voice came through a series of nervous giggles.

A loud groan as you turned to face Steve who was moving closer to you, towering over your sitting figure. “We needed something to occupy us while we drink so we put a bunch of questions in a bowl and we’re going around answering them and I pulled "what is your most unpopular opinion” and shockingly enough my opinion was unpopular and the girls are being dicks now.“

Steve chuckled softly at the rambling that fell from your lips. "And I’m assuming that opinion involves me. What is it? The beard?”

A purse of your lips and a small shake of your head. “Nope, not that. I actually really like the beard. Wish you would’ve grown it out long ago.”

A pure look of confusion paired with a small tilt of his head. “What is it then?”

“You don’t want to know, Rogers.”

“Then why did I ask, (Y/L/N)?”

A chorus of “ooooh"s and giggles from the girls around you instantly had you blushing a dark red. After throwing them a glare, you sighed once more and turned back to Steve. "I said that I don’t think you deserved to have been given the title of Captain. You can’t just be pumped up with the super soldier serum and just magically be given the title. Like if they gave it to you now, I’d understand that but they gave it to you straight from the bottom.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow at you, chewing his bottom lip as he processed what you had just told him. His teammate, one he genuinely respected, someone he’d even called a friend, and one with added benefits some time ago; someone who has followed him into the line of duty nearly blind just said he didn’t deserve the title of Captain. “Why don’t we talk in private, (Y/N)? We can clear some things up between us. My room. Now.”

He left no room for argument as he left you there, shocked and nervous as you turned to the girls who begin laughing. After an annoyed “fuck you guys” thrown their way, you chugged the rest of your drink and made your way to Steve’s room.

A soft rap of your knuckles met by a gruff, “Get in here”, a quickness to your heartbeat, the adrenaline sending a shockwave to your core when you saw Steve, hand running through his hair as he paced. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Shut and lock the door.” He turned to look at you, face devoid of any emotion. The second he heard the door click he stalked towards you. A dark look in his eyes as he trapped you against the door, hands on either side of you.

“Steve?” Your voice came out smaller and weaker than you had anticipated.

“I don’t deserve the title Captain?” There was a slight scoff in his voice. A hand came up the grip you chin, tilting your face up, lips just ghosting over yours. “I’m gonna make you regret that.”

Before you could retort his lips were against yours in a bruising kiss, stealing the breath from your lungs. It didn’t last long, a large hand wrapping around your throat as he pulled away, “If you call me anything other than _Captain _I will punish you harder than I ever have. Do you understand me, little girl?”

A squeak fell from your lips as you attempted to nod, but that wasn’t good enough for Steve. The hand around your throat let go and lightly slapped your cheek. “Speak when you’re spoken to, bitch,” he growled.

“Yes, Captain,” you whined.

“Good girl. Seems like you do know how to take orders from your superior.” A devilish smirk danced across his lips before kicking your feet out from underneath you, watching you drop to your knees.

“Take my cock out and suck it like the little slut you are.” His voice boomed with the command as he watched you do as you were told.

Pulling his pants and briefs down just enough for his thick length to bob out, you were quick with your movements, not wanting to piss him off any more. Precum glistened on his bulbous tip, practically begging to be licked away. And you wasted no time, suckling the tip of his cock before taking down as much as you could.

Steve didn’t let you stay in control long. Grabbing a fistful of your hair he begin to move your mouth up and down his length, growling particularly loud when your throat spazzed around his cock as you gagged on his girth. He waited until your mascara ran down your cheeks from the tears streaming down your face to pull off.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, little girl?”

A wicked smile graced your lips. “That really all you got Stevie? Must’ve lost your touch after I stopped letting you fuck me whenever you wanted.”

A scoff fell from his lips, hands tangling in your hair and pulling a wince from you as he practically dragged you to the bed. A rough shove and you landed on the plush mattress you’d been on multiple times before, the softness a welcome contrast to the man before you. Before you could scramble to look at him, Steve manhandled you onto your knees and landed a sharp smack to your ass.

The moan that ripped from you made Steve chuckle darkly. “Let’s not forget who would beg me to fuck them, little girl. Who would tell me how much the loved my fat cock splitting them in two.” Another smack to your ass "Or have you become too far stuck up your own ass that you forgot who really knows how to take care of you?“ Another, harder smack. "Speak when you’re spoken to.”

You managed to choke out, “I haven’t forgotten, Captain,” around your whines and whimpers.

Steve pulled away from you, “Strip. Then hands and knees. If you’re not ready by the time I come back I swear to God you will regret it.” His voice was commanding and left no room for argument, not that you would at this point, too far consumed in your own desire to risk a release.

As he disappeared into his walk-in closet you made haste on discarding your clothes, being sure they made it into his hamper as well as not to piss him off more. You couldn’t deny it though, you missed this, missed him. But that was something to address later as an ache of need shot through your core.

You positioned yourself in the middle of his bed, on your knees and leaning your weight on your forearms to arch your back. The sound of his closet closing made a wave of anticipation run through you, the urge to close your thighs overpowering.

“Look at you,” his voice was condescending and dripped with a tease, “So fucking wet. Such a little bitch that I haven’t even had to touch you and you’re already soaking my sheets. Dirty little girl,” the bed dipped behind you, “what should I do to you? I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson.”

A whimper left your lips as you tried to find an answer. “I think I deserve to be spanked, Captain.”

You could practically hear the smirk on his lips. “You do? Good girl, maybe I’ll actually let you cum. How many do you think you deserve?”

“10?” Your voice was questioning, hoping he’d let you off easily. Steve didn’t like being embarrassed, didn’t like having his authority questioned.

“I was going to say 20, but since you’re deciding you want to be a good girl, I’ll be nice and do 15. But I won’t hesitate to give you more if you act up again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Be a good girl and count.” A firm hand came down hard on your ass, easily leaving a handprint and turned your skin bright red.

“One,” you choked out.

Steve continued, turning your ass and thighs a pretty shade that screamed bad girl. You felt the scraping of his beard as he left kisses across the sensitive skin. “Fuck, such a good girl for me. Why can’t you be this good when I’m not around?” A kiss turned into a bite, a strangled sound pulling from you.

“Please,” you pleaded.

“Please what, little girl?” He asked, sitting up and threading a hand through your hair, tugging you so your back became flush with his bare chest. His cock was pressed between your ass and his abdomen, precum sticking both of you. “What could you possibly be asking for?” He teased.

“Please fuck me. Please make me cum. I’m sorry, Steve - Captain, I’m sorry. I was just upset that you had stopped giving me attention,” the confession slipped out without you even realizing.

“What was that?” He snickered softly.

“I was just being a petty little bitch because you stopped messing around with me to go on a date.” You whined, face flushing.

“So you’re jealous?” His breath ghosted over the shell of your ear. “Baby girl, all you had to do was tell me how much you missed me.”

“I missed you so much, Captain, please. I feel like I’m going insane.”

“That’s the point.”

Steve’s hand moved from your hair to your chest, massaging the plush flesh, thick calloused fingers swiping over your nipples and sending shockwaves to your core.

“Remember that time I made you cum just from this? Just from playing with your pretty little tits?” That drip in his voice never left. “God, remember the sound of your pretty little whimpers pleas is enough to get me off.”

The shiver that went down your spine didn’t go unnoticed. “But, that’s not what I’m using you for tonight. You were a bad girl, you’re lucky I didn’t spank you more. So, I’m gonna use that tight little pussy to get myself off. And I don’t fucking care if you cum or not,” with a forceful push your face was buried in the mattress.

His large hands massaged your ass, spreading your cheeks. “Such a pretty sight. I’m half tempted to fuck that little ass of yours instead.” He chuckled at the whimper that left you, watching as you wiggled your ass. “You wouldn’t even care. That’s how badly you want me to fuck you. Pathetic.”

Seemingly having grown impatient with himself, Steve lined himself up with your core after swiping the tip through your soaked folds to make it easier. He gripped your hips in a way you knew you were gonna be bruised tomorrow and slammed in, forcing all the air out of your lungs with the force of his thrust.

He set a brutal pace, slapping your ass when he pleased, moaning and groaning out obscenities.  
“Pretty little cunt squeezing me so perfectly.”  
“No man will ever be able to please you like I do.”  
“You’re just my little cockslut and you fucking love it.”  
It was true. All of it, and you knew it. Steve brought out the best in you, sent you to the highest havens, made you want to do things no one else ever had.

A vice grip as your walls spasmed around his intruding member signaled you were close. It was amazing how he could get you there without even touching your clit. The white hot euphoria begin to build stronger and stronger in you, a perfectly angled thrust that felt like it hit your cervix ultimately being your demise as the dam broke and pleasure wiped over you.

A scream that died off into a strangled moan as he continued to thrust, chasing his own end with erratic movements. “Captain please, cum in me,” you whined, pushing your ass back to meet his hips.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, finally spilling everything he had into you. A few more thrust to ride out his high before he pulled out, watching the mix of both of your cums dripping out of you.

“So pretty. Stay there, baby girl, let me clean you up.”

Steve disappeared from behind you and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. He returned from his bathroom a moment later with a warm washcloth. “You might be a little sore, sugar, just breath m'kay?”

You nodded in response and relinquished in the feeling of Steve wiping you down. His touch disappeared and he appeared in front of you now, wearing a pair of pajama pants and holding a pair of his boxers and a t shirt. “Here’s some clothes, get dressed and let’s cuddle.”

He watched as you sat up and took them, slipping the shirt over yourself and tossing the boxers to the side, earning a light hearted chuckle from him. The softness on his face quickly changed to worry as he knelt down on the bed in front of you, cupping your face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked.

A sleepy smile was all you could muster. “No you didn’t. But I did miss you a lot, _Captain_.” You’re voice had a tease in it and Steve couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh.

Pulling the covers out from beneath you two, he repositioned the both of you, pulling you into his side and letting silence consume you for a few minutes while the lustful moments sizzled out and changed to that of an intimate one.

“I feel like we have a lot to talk about,” he finally spoke up.

A huff of an attempt to laugh fell from your lips, “Yeah, we do. But not right now. Tomorrow, I wanna savor this.”


End file.
